Wait, Wrong Afterlife!
by BoCo365
Summary: Goku and Magnus come back from 2 exhausting fights. What will happen when Valhalla meets the legend of the Super Saiyan? (Sorry about the sucky summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I know that I promised bi-weekly updates on ROF, but I had to pull myself out of the gutter with my idea for a story came to me shortly after finishing The Ship of the Dead, and I thought I would put something out to see what reactions I could get about it. On a side note, ROF WILL be updating on a bi-weekly basis once the next chapter comes out, which (no promises) should be out by the end of the month. Enjoy!**

 _Magnus_

I was ever so rudely awakened by my good friend TJ, who looked at me and shook me again. "It's Thursday. Get up and get dressed or you'll be late." He was acting a little odd, but that was probably from what was coming. Thursdays were dragon days, and they were not the best times. _But Magnus_ I can hear you saying _Fighting dragons as an immortal super warrior sounds amazing! Why would you be sad?_ Well kind sir or mam, fighting a dragon is not all it's cracked up to be, especially since not everyone wants to hold hands and work together.

TJ still hadn't left the room. "I forgot to mention." he said. "We've got a new hallmate. He's…. Interesting. I'll let you make your own first impressions." He then walked out of my room, muttering about halos.

Needless to say, I was confused. The last time we got a new hallmate, it was Alex, and that was a can of worms that I was not interested to open at the time. You don't talk behind the back of your close friend/partner. Unless, of course, you wanted to find out what it was like to not have the lower part of you body attached anymore.

I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and showered. I was ready for whatever the gods had decided to throw at me. Or so I thought.

[Wait, Wrong Afterlife!]

As I walked into the hallway, I saw the majority of my hallmates out and about, all staring at this new hallmate. I slowly walked forward to find out who this mystery person was. Boy, was I unprepared.

The new hallmate was relatively tall, with hair that defied gravity and looked vaguely like a palm tree. He was wearing what looked like some kind of uniform, but it was hard to tell, since it was torn to shreds. He had scars all over his body, which was built with muscle that I had only previously seen of people like Halfborn. His onyx eyes were looking at all of us wearily. When he looked at me, it seemed like he was analyzing any threat or moe we could make against him. It probably didn't help that I had a floating sword right next to me.

The strangest thing about him was the thing above his head. It appeared to be a halo, which was strange, because we had none even though we died. It glowed gold and sat about half a foot above his head.

Mallory Keen decided to break the silence. "So, who are you? What's your story?" The man straightened up and sighed. "It doesn't really matter right now. Could you guys direct me to Grand Kai's place? I'd go myself, but I can't quite seem to remember the way back. You guys are obviously dead, I can sense it. So where are your halos?" He gasped. "Wait… did I fall into hell again? Man, King Yemma's gonna kill me...again."

I stared at this strange man. "Who's King Yemma? And who's the Grand Kai?" "Wait hold on." Alex interjected. "What do you believe in?" The man stared at us for the longest time, a very confused look as we began to mutter to ourselves.

His shoulders sagged for a second as he said "Okay, I'll bite. Where are we? This place is definitely not familiar." "You're in Valhalla, the place where Odin's warriors wait for Ragnarok so they can fight one last time to defend the city of Asgard."I expected him to freak out, or at the very least stutter. He started at us for a bit "Huh. That's...not what I expected."

Before he could continue, TJ returned. "Guys, we have to go right now. The fight starts in 5 minutes," The strange man chuckled "If we've got 5 minutes then I might as well go change and wash up. Ooh and eat! I feel like I haven't eaten in ages!" I went a little slack jawed. This guy was crazy.

Apparently Alex was crazier. "Come on, Palm Tree, we've got places to be. You can eat later." "But I just got here!" He said rather indignantly, before giving in. "Hold on. Did you just call me Pine Tree? I have a name, you know." "Well, we'd love to hear it." Alex said, and I could hear the annoyance sinking in. We started on towards the arena.

"You asked me what my story was. Do you want me to give you the long version o the short version?" Mallory grunted "Short version. We don't have much time." The man sighed "Thank Kami. We would have been here for a while if I did the long version."

"Let's get this out of the way quickly. I'm an alien. My race is was known as the saiyans, and we were once a proud warrior race who conquered entire planets to sell to the highest bidder under the command of Lord Frieza. I don't remember any of this, since I was a child at the time. I was sent to planet Earth with one mission: to cleanse all life from the planet. Thankfully, I fell and hit my head, so I forgot about that. I loved my life as best as I could until my brother showed up. Is name was Raditz, and he kidnapped my son and demanded I purge the planet before I could get him back. I teamed up with my former rival and we killed him.I died in the process."

"Well that's nice and all…" "I'm not done." The man interrupted. "This is much longer than that. You see, when i died, I began to train in the Otherworld, and my friends wished me back with the Dragon Balls. More on them later."

This continued on for some time. I payed attention, but it seemed unbelievable. Alien tyrants? Evil bugmen robots? Gum demons of death? That couldn't be true. However, I would've said the same thing about gods before I died, so I guess I had to believe him. I stated to listen again.

"Then me and Vegeta began to fight. It was intense, but it was one of the best fights I've ever had. He the knocked me out after that and preceded to suicide bomb Majin Buu to try and kill him, but it didn't work."

It sounded like he was going to continue, but we had arrived. "So, this is the place where I get to fight people?" He asked. He sounded like a kid in a candy store."Yes, this is the place." TJ said. "Hey,where's your weapon?" Alex asked. "Oh!" the man exclaimed. He preceded to pull a pill-like object out of his pants. He clicked it, and out came a red stice 2 feet long. "This is the power pole!" he said, seeming rather proud of himself.

"More like the Puny Pole." Alex muttered, and the man looked at her. He then shouted "Power Pole Extend!" and the pole became 15 feet long. Alex shut up on the spot.

I waked up to the man. "We never got your name. What is is?" "Oh yea!"he said, and put his hand behind his head and grinned. "My name is Son Goku!"

 **Well, here's the first chapter. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I have returned, because I've (miraculously) found motivation to do things. I'd like to know if you guys would like a crossover with this story and ROF, since they are in the same verse. Let me know what you guys want in reviews and PM's! (Also, ROF Chapter 5 should be out by the end of the month, just to reiterate.) Enjoy!**

 _Magnus_

I looked at this man (sorry, I meant Son Goku) and asked "So, what should we call you? Son?" He laughed. "That's my family name. My name is Goku, so in your culture, it'd be Goku Son." He then started to stretch out his limbs. "When are we going to fight? It feels like I haven't fought in ages and I feel all rusty!"

"Don't hold your breath." Halfborn said. "The fight will start soon." Goku sat and pouted for a bit, clearly miffed that we couldn't start the fight sooner than we were. "Hey, Goku." Mallory said, pointing to the door. "It's time to fight now." Goku jumped up and squealed like a little schoolgirl. "So many opponents! This'll be a blast! So, what's our job? Or are we just fighting?"

See, while I could be nice and tell him that we were in for the fight of our lives against a dragon, Alex stepped in and said "Nothing in particular. Go fight." At those words, Goku disappeared for our sight. I caught a glimpse of orange and blue blipping across the battlefield, and the other halls were dropping like flies. He then returned to us with a sad look on his face.

"You said these guys would be strong! That was so easy." Goku whined, and pointed to TJ. "You lied to me! Why?" We all stared at him, our collective jaws on the floor. This random dude had beaten every single person in Valhalla in a few seconds.

Halfborn was the first to compose himself. I assumed he had seen some weird stuff in the afterlife, so this was probably a slightly less shocking thing to him than it was to the rest of us. "What ARE you?"he asked, and Goku laughed. "I told you, I'm a saiyan! We weren't called a warrior race for nothing, you know."

Before anybody could further investigate about this oddity of a man, I heard a massive roar. The dragons had arrived, and it sounded like they were not pleased that all of their food had already been beaten (Dragon like to eat their food when it's still awake.). Goku stared in slight awe.  
"What's that?' he asked. I responded "Those are dragons, and they do not sound happy."

Goku looked the dragons up and down. "That's not a dragon. Where are it's arms? Where are the balls?" "Different kind of dragon, buddy" Mallory said. A light bulb seemed to go off in Goku's head. "Can…can I fight them?" he asked, the joy from earlier creeping back into his voice. "Those were the original opponents." Halfborn said, and Goku smiled. "Maybe they'll be a challenge!" Goku said. "Come on guys! Lets go fight some dragons!"

A Few Minutes Later

I was fighting for my life, and it was not going well. My arm was broken, my ribs were fractured, and I was almost positive I had a concussion. Everyone else was holding up just about the same as me, with the exception of Goku. We had started with 5 dragons, and there were now 2. We had almost downed the current dragon as Goku moved to his final one. In an act of desperation, the dragon fell towards are group at surprisingly fast speeds.

I scrambled out of the way, but the rest of the group was not fast enough. They all became grease spots on the dragon's stomach. That was not going to be fun waking up from, and I was positive Alex was going to somehow get me back for lanced over and realized what happened. He started to shake and yelled out "NOOO!" I saw a brief glimpse of his face and it was not a pleasant one.

Goku then calmed himself and stood in an odd stance with his hands cupped by his hip. He then stated chanting. "KAA…" he said, starting to shake the ground with his power. I figured he was going to use some magic, but I wasn't entirely sure. "MEH…" a blue ball of energy had formed in his hands, and it glowed as bright as a star. "HAA…" The entire arena became encased in blue light as the ball began to become denser. "MEH..." the ball grew slightly larger, and suddenly all of my instincts were telling me to get behind Goku and as far away as I could.

Goku threw his hands forward in the direction of the dragon and let loose a massive roar of "HAA!". The energy ball in his hands became a glowing blue wave of death, spiraling toward the dragons with alarming speed. Had anybody else been on the field, they would have been vaporized. The dragons let out an unholy screech as the were erased from existence. The wave continued forward until it suddenly was cut off.

I walked over to Goku, ready to heal the massive amount of stress the attack had most likely put on his body. "Do you need healing? If so I've got you covered." Goku smiled."No, I'm fine. But everybody else… what happens when a dead person dies?" "Oh, they'll be fine in a few hours. Nobody can die in Valhalla as long as you're an Einherji." "Wait, an energy? What does that mean?" I sighed. This was going to be a long and complicated explanation.

A Few Hours Later

Goku watched as the bodies of our hallmates slowly appeared from nothing, transfixed like a child watching a small creature. Alex was the first to wake up, and she promptly smacked me across the face. I had a distinct feeling that the rest of Floor 19 would be giving me the same treatment.

Mallory rose next. She simply stared at me. "Not cool, Beantown. Why did it not occur to you to tell us to run, duck, or do anything to get out of its way?" "To be honest, I don't know." I said. "Well at least you suffered the same fate as us, right? The dragons always win." Halfborn said as he slowly rose from his bed.

"Actually, that's not true." At this point, I was pretty sure everybody was back, because I felt all eyes on me. "Let me guess." Alex said. "Mr. Palm Tree over here beat them?" "Actually, yes." Everyone stared at me as if I was delusional. Oh, what honesty goes for these days.

Goku smiled. "It's good to see you guys are back to full health. I was afraid that you guys had actually died! I mean, I could have gone and gotten the Dragon Balls, but that's a full day of searching." He then sat up from his chair. "So, I never actually caught your names. How about we introduce each other at lunch? I'm starving!"

At The Dining Hall

I can confidently say that I have never seen anyone eat as much as Goku did (And I've seen Thor eat). He inhaled plate after plate, fueling the bottomless pit that must have been his stomach. He finally finished with a massive burp that rattled the tables. "I don't mean to be rude," he said, with genuine interest and caring in his voice, "But would you tell me how you died? I'm pretty sure I told you how I died, so would you tell me?"

I looked around.I knew that some people did not ever want to return to the dark and stormy place that is the past, but hey, somebody has to. "It's okay if you're hesitant." he said. "Everybody has their dark spots. But you have to shine some light on them every once in a while. Moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means that you have to accept what happened and continue on with your life."

To my suprise, Floor 19 opened up and talked to Goku. Each person poured out what had come before, and I personally felt better after doing so. Goku smiled when Alex, the last person to speak, finished. "Feel better?" he asked, and just for a second I got the same vibes as the one time I had interacted with my dad, the god Frey.

They both gave off a warm and welcoming feel, and I felt comforted and was reminded of the best parts of my life, even though I had just finished recounting the worst parts. Goku seemed to have some strange effect on everyone, making us calmer and more like a family than ever before. It was if he had cast the Peace of Frey, but in an entirely different way.

I smiled and said "That definitely helped. How about we go back and have some fun before dinner?" I heard mutters of agreement, and I started to walk toward the exit. After all, dinner wouldn't be for a while, right?

Somebody must have wanted to prove me wrong, because suddenly the doors burst open and the entirety of Valhalla swarmed through like a pack of hungry dogs. I was barely able to escape and get to my table. "How long were we talking in here?" I asked, weariness creeping into my voice. "About 6 hours." Halfborn replied, and I was tempted to not believe him. There was no way we had been talking for that long.

Goku smiled. "On the bright side, that means we can eat some more food! I'm starving!" "How can you still be hungry? You ate more than all of us combined!" Alex practically shouted. Goku chuckled and smiled while scratching the back of his head. "I told you I was a saiyan, right? We eat a lot of food because our bodies burn it up way faster than humans."

5 Minutes Later

Everyone had finally settled in, and I was ready to dig in until something decided to remind me that we couldn't eat yet. "Doesn't Goku have to present his heroic deeds or whatever?" It had been a while because we had been busy _saving the world_ so I think I'll get a pass. "Do I have to tell my story again? Man, I won't get to eat for hours!" Goku said, and started to pout.

With those words, one of the Thanes called out "Son Goku! Tell us the tales of your valor!"

 **And here's chapter 2! I've got 2 big questions for everyone that will massively impact the way this story goes. Do you want Goku (and any other possible characters introduced) to be from around the Buu saga or Super? The second question is do you you want this story to cross over with ROF in a potential future spinoff? Please answer these questions so you guys can get some impact on the story. Until next time!**


End file.
